Parallel
by Just-Sky
Summary: Apakah dunia ini adalah ilusi maupun kenyataan tak bisa dibedakan oleh Seijuurou yang terperangkap di dalamnya, semua yang ada di sini terasa semu dan ia tidak bisa keluar setelah jatuh pertama kali di dalamnya. Bila ada yang bisa ia salahkan, ia akan menyalahkan alkohol yang telah ia konsumsi. Warning Inside! For #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no. 01]


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, typo, alcohol use, incest, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Akakuro, slight/past!Kagakuro

* * *

**PARALLEL**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Sebuah pepatah kuno pernah mengatakan kalau kita mencintai seseorang dan orang itu bahagia dengan orang lain daripada dengan kita, maka relakanlah orang tersebut bersama dengan orang lain, setidaknya pengorbanan yang kita lakukan itu akan membuat orang yang kita cintai menjadi bahagia daripada tersiksa bersama kita. Mungkin pepatah kuno yang telah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi itu memang benar adanya, tapi ada satu hal yang harus diperhatikan di sini, yaitu mengucapkan sepatah maupun dua patah kata seperti 'kalau kau bahagia dengannya, maka aku pun akan menjadi bahagia' atau 'pergilah, cari kebahagiaanmu dan jangan pikirkan aku' lebih mudah ketimbang melakukannya. Pada keadaan nyatanya banyak manusia yang lebih menuruti rasa egoisme mereka, mereka akan terus mengekang orang yang mereka cintai meskipun orang tersebut tidak mencintai balik yang pada akhirnya akan menyebabkan tragedi terjadi di dalam kehidupan. Baik itu bentuk yang positif maupun tidak, semua orang tidak bisa memprediksikan dengan gamblang dan secara jelas, semuanya terlihat begitu buram layaknya fatamorgana yang tidak terlihat mana garis nyata dan mana garis yang terselubung oleh ilusi.

Rasanya mungkin sangat sakit dan tersiksa melihat orang yang kau cintai terlihat begitu bahagia bersama dengan orang lain, sementara batin yang menatapnya hanya bisa merana tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa untuk meredakannya, dan setelah mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang bermakna kosong seperti tadi malah akan membuatmu seperti pecundang yang sangat munafik. Begitu munafik sampai diri sendiri kadang merasa jijik melihat kelakuan itu, benar dan salah sudah tidak bisa terukur lagi.

Bila seseorang bertanya pada Seijuurou apakah ia sangat mengerti perasaan tersebut apa tidak, mungkin pemuda berambut merah itu akan langsung menjawabnya dengan tegas tanpa menutupinya lagi, kecuali kalau ia memang tengah bersama dengan orang yang dimaksud, kalau ia sangat mengerti akan perasaan tersebut. Sebuah cinta yang tak terbalaskan, dan yang lebih menyedihkan adalah orang yang bersangkutan tidak tahu akan perasaan yang Seijuurou miliki. Bila ada orang yang mengklaim kalau Akashi Seijuurou adalah satu dari di antara orang yang mengenaskan akan kisah percintaan, mungkin pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut juga tidak akan mengelaknya sebab istilah-istilah kuno yang menggambarkan kisah percintaannya yang hampir tidak pernah nyata itu adalah benar. Seijuurou tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana perasaan cinta itu bisa muncul dan dari mana asalnya, pikiran-pikiran seperti itu tidak pernah hinggap sebelumnya di dalam dirinya, hanya tahu-tau saja jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat ketika ia bersama dengan orang itu.

Meskipun Seijuurou tidak pernah membayangkan seperti apa kisah romantisme yang terjadi dalam hidupnya nanti, apakah akan berjalan begitu indah layaknya ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan seperti di sebuah taman bunga atau mungkin malah sebaliknya, dirinya tidaklah siap menerima sebuah kenyataan kalau tragedi lah yang takdir janjikan pada dirinya. Seijuurou adalah pemuda yang tertutup, baik itu dalam pergaulan maupun dalam mengutarakan perasaannya kepada semua orang, sehingga tidak heran kalau orang yang diam-diam ia taruh perhatian lebih padanya tidak mengerti maupun mengetahui akan hal itu, dan yang lebih tragisnya lagi orang tersebut akhirnya mengikat sebuah hubungan dengan orang lain tanpa tahu betapa sakitnya hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Bibirnya mengatup kecil seraya menyesap cairan yang dipenuhi oleh kadar alkohol tinggi ke dalam mulutnya, menengguknya sampai tidak ada setetes pun cairan tersebut yang tersisa di dalam gelas yang kini tengah ia pegang. Rasa panas serta pahit yang disebabkan oleh minuman beralkohol itu menciptakan sensasi tersendiri di dalam kerongkongannya, seolah-olah terowongan tersebut terasa terbakar dengan sulutan api kecil yang melaluinya. Seberapa banyak pun ia meminum cairan itu, dirinya tidak akan mabuk seperti orang-orang yang sering ia lihat, mungkin dalam garis waktu tertentu sampai semuanya menimbulkan efek yang khusus.

Otaknya terlalu dipenuhi oleh perasaan gundah tanpa tahu maupun sadar dirinya tengah mabuk atau tidak.

_Lihatlah aku, sangat menyedihkan dengan menghabiskan malam bersama minuman beralkohol_, batin Seijuurou mencelos. Tangan kanannya lagi-lagi menuangkan minuman beralkohol itu ke dalam gelasnya yang telah kosong itu, membuat gelas yang kosong tersebut terisi hampir penuh dan lagi-lagi tanpa menggumamkan sepatah kata apapun dirinya menengguk semua isi gelas tersebut sampai tak tersisa. Sensasi panas yang alkohol timbulkan bercampur dengan sakit hati yang tengah ia rasakan mungkin kombinasi yang pantas ia rasakan, bahkan setiap sensasi panas yang menjalari tubuhnya secara tidak nyaman itu juga tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk terus merasakan semua ini.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Tetsuya... semoga kau tidak bahagia dengan dia," gumam Seijuurou pada ruangan kosong yang ada di dalam manornya tersebut.

Tidak ada yang menyahut, hanya hening yang bersambut serta denting dari jam dinding yang bertengger di pojok ruanganlah yang tercetak jelas di dalam ruangan tersebut. Semuanya hampa, serasa mirip dengan suasana hati yang kini tengah berkecamuk di dalam batin dan raganya, yang entah kenapa membuat sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tegas dan berwibawa tidak elaknya seperti seorang pengangguran penuh depresi yang tengah patah hati.

Patah hati? Ya, itu adalah kalimat yang cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok Seijuurou saat ini, begitu berantakan dan hanya ditemani oleh alkohol di dalam malam yang kelam baginya. Seijuurou bisa membayangkan bagaimana sang mantan (calon) kekasih itu pasti tengah menghabiskan malam pertamanya dengan suami yang baru menikahinya siang tadi, dan bagaimana bayangan itu terus mencemoohnya membuat sensasi jijik muncul di dalam perutnya. Bayangan bagaimana Tetsuya dipeluk oleh Kagami, dijamah dan disetubuhi berulang-ulang mampu membuat amarah yang sedari tadi terbenam di dalam hatinya berkecamuk lagi, dan tanpa sadar genggamannya pada gelas yang masih memiliki isi tadi semakin mengerat sampai retakan kecil yang muncul di sekeliling gelas tersebut bertambah lebar, membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping dengan pecahan yang tajam itu melukai tangan Seijuurou sendiri. Rasa sakit ditimbulkan oleh pinggiran tajam kaca gelas yang pecah dan menyayat telapak tangannya itu serasa kebas, begitu tak terasa karena semua itu tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan perasaan sakit dan penuh akan siksa yang tengah Seijuurou bayangkan.

Bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya bisa melakukan semua ini padanya masih menjadi misteri, namun kemudian pemuda itu sadar kalau ini juga salahnya sebab ia tidak pernah jujur akan perasaannya sendiri, dan semuanya pun telah terlambat ketika Seijuurou sudah mampu mengakuinya serta menemukan jawaban akan kegundahan hatinya. Kalau saja ia bisa kembali pada masa-masa itu, di mana Tetsuya belum sampai jatuh hati pada suaminya yang sekarang maka Seijuurou pun berjanji akan membuat pemuda berparas manis yang awalnya menyandang marga Kuroko itu untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya kepada Seijuurou saja dan tidak pada orang lain.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi Seijuurou pun langsung melempar serpihan kaca yang berlumuran darah itu ke depan, menghantam meja yang dipenuhi oleh botol-botol minuman keras yang telah kosong di hadapannya. Merasa dirinya semakin gila akan perasaan ini, pemuda yang merupakan pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Akashi itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya di atas sofa nyaman tersebut, dan dengan kaki yang tak beralaskan apapun ia berjalan lurus menghampiri balkon jendela besar yang terbuka tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana dinginnya angin malam menusuk tubuhnya yang masih berbalutkan akan kemeja putih tipis yang ada di tubuhnya.

Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu menatap butiran-butiran bintang yang berkelip di langit malam, ia melihat bagaiamana sang bintang-bintang itu serasa mencemooh dirinya, menertawakan kegagalannya dalam segala hal dengan berpendar di atas langit seperti itu.

"Brengsek," umpat Seijuurou pada bintang yang tak bersalah itu.

Dirinya merasa jenuh dengan kehidupan ini, rasanya ingin sekali ia mengakhirinya di tempat ini dan pada saat ini. Hidup tanpa Tetsuya adalah sebuah lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu, dan Tuhan pun rasanya tidak pernah tersenyum pada dirinya. Dalam artian singkat Seijuurou meruntuki semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya tanpa ada pengecualian, ia benci akan bagaimana ayahnya tidak pernah bangga padanya dan terus mencemoohnya meski ia sudah ada di liang kubur, lalu sampai tatapan orang-orang yang penuh akan belas kasihan karena tahu dirinya mencintai Tetsuya namun tak bisa memilikinya, dan yang paling parah adalah bayang-bayang Tetsuya yang terlihat bahagia bersama Kagami.

"Aku terlihat seperti orang yang menyedihkan," gumam Seijuurou singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah yang ada di atas langit, namun sesering apapun dirinya menatap mereka rasanya seperti ia tengah diejek, lebih tepatnya mereka mengejek dirinya karena kegagalan ini.

Seijuurou yang tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam apapun, kecuali saat pertandingan final _Winter Cup _beberapa tahun yang lalu melawan Seirin, tidak bisa menerima hal ini dengan begitu saja dan lapang dada. Semuanya terasa berat dan ejekan yang tidak ia dengar itu serasa menggerogoti jiwanya secara perlahan namun pasti, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat hatinya tidak menjadi sakit lagi. Apa ia harus bunuh diri seperti orang-orang depresi yang sering ia lihat? Pertanyaan mengenai ide itu langsung hilang salam sekejap mata tanpa perlu dipertanyakan lagi, lalu haruskah ia ke rumah Tetsuya dan merebut sang bayangan dari tangan suaminya dengan paksa? Meskipun ide yang terakhir ini terlihat begitu indah dan Seijuurou mau melakukannya dengan tanpa paksaan di sini, tapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya seperti ide yang pertama. Harga dirinya terlalu besar untuk melakukan itu, ia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal tidak akan melakukan hal drastis seperti itu meskipun taruhannya adalah hatinya sendiri. Dan terlebih lagi apakah Tetsuya akan bahagia bersamanya setelah ia menculik pemuda itu dan memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama Seijuurou? Membayangkan dirinya harus tinggal dengan seorang boneka yang mirip dengan Tetsuya dan sama sekali tidak mencintainya balik cukup membuat batinnya tersiksa, oleh karena itu ia tidak akan melakukannya.

Meski Seijuurou merasakan batinnya sekarang ini tersiksa karena dirinya tahu Tetsuya sudah menjadi milik orang lain, pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa diam dan pasrah untuk sementara waktu, helaan nafas singkat pun mulai terdengar dari belahan bibirnya.

"Mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan karena aku tidak segera bertindak saat aku masih punya kesempatan di masa lalu," gumam Seijuurou lagi, pandangannya yang datar itu kini mulai berubah sedikit sayu dalam hitungan detik. Pendaran bintang-bintang yang ada di langit pun semakin membuat suasana di sekitarnya semakin temaram, menciptakan aura nyaman namun penuh akan nostalgia di sisi Seijuurou sendiri. "Andai saja aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku akan membuat Tetsuya menjadi milikku sebelum Taiga sialan itu mencengkeramnya dan membawanya pergi dari hadapanku."

Nama 'Taiga' yang ia gumamkan tadi terdengar seperti geraman seekor singa yang marah, seorang raja yang merasakan luka karena seorang musuh berani-beraninya mengambil hartanya yang berharga. Hanya satu eksistensi orang yang berarti baginya, tapi sebelum Seijuurou menyadari akan keberadaan orang itu tanpa sadar seorang yang tidak ia inginkan mengambilnya dengan paksa, mencuri Tetsuya dari sampingnya. Kedua mata heterokrom miliknya tersebut menyipit untuk beberapa saat lamanya, memperlihatkan kemarahan serta sebuah emosi yang jarang ia rasakan bergejolak dengan hebat di dalam tubuhnya, benih-benih kebencian pun muncul di sana tanpa ia sadari.

Merasa bodoh akan apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan, Seijuurou pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di atas balkon jendela untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan, meninggalkan tempat dingin tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam tempat yang hangat. Pemuda itu tidak peduli kalau jendela besar balkonnya tidak tertutup dengan rapat, ia terus berjalan dan menghampiri sofa nyaman yang terletak di hadapan perapian yang menyala di ruang tengah itu sebelum dirinya menjatuhkan dirinya di atasnya untuk berbaring dengan sana.

Kedua matanya secara otomatis terpejam, membiarkan kegelapan secara sementara mengambil alih dunianya dan otaknya yang sedari tadi berpikir dengan keras pun mulai beristirahat dalam hitungan waktu. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran yang telah terkumpul sejak matahari belum terbit berjam-jam yang lalu pun menghilang seiring dengan nafasnya mulai berjalan dengan beraturan. Dan dalam hitungan menit pun Seijuurou terbuai ke dalam mimpi, tanpa mengetahui kalau bintang-bintang yang sedari tadi mengamatinya berpendar terang seolah-olah mereka tersenyum pada dirinya tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou.

* * *

Hangat dan nyaman, itulah hal pertama yang Seijuurou rasakan ketika kesadarannya mulai muncul dan berjalan menghampirinya, membuai dirinya untuk terlepas dari rasa kantuk yang telah menyelimutinya semalaman penuh. Selain hal itu, kepalanya pun juga terasa sangat pusing meski dirinya semalaman penuh minum tidak merasa mabuk, mungkin saja ini adalah efek samping yang ia derita selanjutnya karena kesalahannya sendiri, meminum berbotol-botol minuman beralkohol tanpa ada takaran yang jelas hanya karena ia ingin untuk melupakan masalahnya. Catatan untuk dirinya sendiri adalah Seijuurou tidak akan minum terlalu banyak di masa depan kalau ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengingatnya.

Perlahan-lahan, kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa luar biasa berat itu pun mulai terbuka, membiarkan secercah sinar matahari yang hangat namun sangat menyilaukan itu untuk menyapanya pertama kali di pagi hari. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Seijuurou merasa bingung akan di manakah dia sekarang ini, hanya saja keadaan tersebut tidaklah bertahan lama saat ingatan kemarin malam membayang lagi pada dirinya, dimana ia menikmati malamnya yang sepi dengan minum serta menatap langit malam seperti seorang pecundang, tidak kalau dirinya melupakan semua hal itu melihat tidak ada efek yang besar untuknya.

Pemuda yang telah menginjak usia kepala dua tersebut akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya tanpa mengubah posisinya di atas tempat tidur, rasa sakit kepalanya yang masih menetap di kepalanya itu membuatnya merasa sebal, terlebih ketika dirinya teringat akan mengapa ia bisa memilikinya serta bagaimana ia mulai tercandu akan minuman memabukan yang bernama minuman keras tersebut. Meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas kelopak matanya yang tertutup tersebut Seijuurou pun mulai mengatur nafasnya secara teratur, membiarkan setiap tekanan yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya keluar dan tergantikan oleh perasaan tenang, meskipun dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam dirinya masih mencoba untuk memberontak, mengingatkan dirinya kalau semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk dan Tetsuya masih menjadi orang bebas.

Tetsuya, nama itu lagi-lagi bergema di dalam ingatannya tanpa ada halangan apapun yang menghambatnya, bersatu padu dengan perasaan gelisah yang semakin memakan hatinya dari dalam, perlahan namun pasti serta sangat menyiksa. Helaan nafas pun kembali lagi keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Bagaimana bayangan yang seperti parasit itu terus-terusan menggerogoti jiwanya terus bermunculan seperti itu masih menjadi misteri, apa mungkin semua hal ini terjadi karena pikirannya terus berfokus pada satu hal dan dalam waktu yang lama tidak segera berpindah? Semua kemungkinan yang Seijuurou utarakan di dalam pikirannya bisa saja menjadi penyebab hal ini bisa terjadi, tapi apapun itu ia harus segera melupakannya bila dirinya ingin untuk kembali normal seperti sebelumnya, menjadi orang yang tak tersentuh oleh waktu dan situasi.

Suara pintu yang terbuka pun tiba-tiba terdengar, hal itu pun membuat Seijuurou membuka kedua matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Hal ini sangat aneh bagi dirinya, sebab seingatnya ia tinggal seorang diri dan tidak ada orang di dalam rumahnya kecuali dirinya terakhir ia mengeceknya. Lalu siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut?

Kedua pasang mata berwarna heterokrom tersebut terbuka sedikit lebar, sebuah emosi terkejut dan penuh akan tidak kepercayaan pun tiba-tiba saja menggantikan kedua matanya yang mati akan emosi di sana saat dirinya melihat orang yang memasuki kamarnya tersebut. Orang tersebut bukanlah para pelayan yang sering membersihkan kamarnya maupun para pembantu yang sangat ia kenal, tidak pula mantan anggota timnya sewaktu ia masih berada di Rakuzan, namun orang yang membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang itu.

"Seijuurou-kun, sekarang sudah pagi dan kau tidak mau terlambat sekolah bukan?" sebuah suara yang begitu merdu dari seorang wanita pun bergema di dalam kamar yang sepi tersebut, bahkan sang penghuni satu-satunya dari kamar tersebut masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Seijuurou masih sibuk membatu di tempat tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Tubuh kecil yang ramping dengan senyuman lembut itu sangat familier bagi Seijuurou, ia sudah sering melihatnya dan berkali-kali juga sempat ditujukan padanya. Dan jangan lupakan dengan warna rambut biru langit yang sangat ia kenal, untuk apa ia berada di dalam kamar Seijuurou seperti saat ini? Tidak, pertanyaan yang tepat adalah untuk apa ia berada di dalam rumah kediaman keluarga Akashi.

"Sakura Oba-san?" gumam Seijuurou lirih tanpa banyak bicara, dirinya yang masih terkejut dan membeku di tempat karena kemunculan wanita yang menjadi ibu dari Tetsuya tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai kembali normal, dalam diam dirinya mulai mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dari rasa keterkejutan. Rasanya sedikit memalukan kalau dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou terkejut seperti itu dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti orang bodoh hanya dengan kehadiran seorang wanita yang menjadi ibu Tetsuya di dalam kamarnya, terlebih pertanyaan singkat akan keberadaannya itu pun masih menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi pemuda yang mewarisi harta kekayaan keluarga Akashi tersebut.

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasi yang dimainkan oleh kepalanya saja ataupun ilusi tak masuk akal yang diciptakan oleh pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum semalam penuh, tapi Seijuurou berani bertaruh kalau dirinya melihat bagaimana senyuman yang terpasang pada bibir Kuroko Sakura tersebut sedikit meredup sebelum kembali lagi ke semula, seolah-olah dirinya yang memasuki kamar Seijuurou adalah hal yang wajar dan sering terjadi, sebuah hal yang cukup membuat pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut semakin penasaran namun asing pada saat yang sama. Keterkejutan yang berlangsung di ruangan itu pun tidak berlangsung sama setelah Seijuurou menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya yang berbalut oleh celana piama saja dan bertelanjang dada itu terekspos dalam deruan angin AC yang dingin.

Seijuurou menghiraukan betapa dinginnya lantai kamar saat mereka bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun tersebut, kedua matanya tetap mengarah pada Sakura seolah-olah memberikan pertanya akan bagaimana wanita itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Seijuurou-kun, aku ini ibumu," kata Sakura, sebuah tawa kecil pun keluar dari mulut wanita berparas manis tersebut, membuat sebuah lesung pipi muncul di sebelah kiri pipi Kuroko Sakura. "Ayo kita segera ke bawah, ayahmu dan Tetsuya sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Atau mungkin kau mandi dulu dan berpakaian sana, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ayahmu tidak suka kalau disuruh menunggu lama 'kan?"

Otak jenius Seijuurou serasa berhenti saat wanita itu mengatakan 'ibu' dan 'Tetsuya' dalam jeda waktu yang singkat padanya, bahkan saking larutnya ia berpikir tentang hal itu Seijuurou pun tidak melihat kalau Sakura...ibunya... keluar dari dalam ruangannya, meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam kesendiriannya beserta kebingungan yang tercetak begitu jelas dalam tampilan wajahnya. Bodoh, runtuknya kepada diri sendiri dengan nada yang penuh akan ejekan.

Seingat Seijuurou, Sakura bukanlah ibunya melainkan adalah ibu dari Tetsuya, dan ibunya bernama Akashi Shiori yang telah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih sangat kecil. Lalu apa artinya kalau ayah dan Tetsuya menunggunya di bawah? Pertanyaa demi pertanyaan pun bermunculan di dalam otaknya, sungguh Seijuurou merasa kalau dirinya tengah berada di dalam dunia yang penuh akan lelucon di mana Sakura adalah ibunya dan bukannya Shiori lalu Tetsuya adalah adiknya.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu pun terbuka lebar lagi, sebuah kasus yang tengah ia angan-angankan tersebut kini mulai membentang dalam dirinya dan seperti menunjukkan akan apa yang terjadi. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir suara-suara yang semakin membuatnya pusing dari keplanya tersebut, Seijuurou pun memilih untuk tidak mempercayai apapun, dan kehadiran wanita berambut biru langit tadi tidak lebih dari pecahan imajinasinya yang gila, ia hanya berharap dirinya tidaklah jatuh gila hanya karena permasalah tersebut. Menyeret tubuhnya sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut langsung menyalakan _shower_ sebelum dirinya berdiri tepat di bawah guyuran air yang dingin tanpa perlu melepas semua pakaian yang masih melekat dalam dirinya.

Guyuran air dingin yang menusuk tulangnya itulah yang ia perlukan saat ini untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari pengaruh ilusi yang ditimbulkan oleh alkohol di dalam sistem tubuhnya, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum semalam sampai membuatnya berhalusinasi seperti ini. Dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada dinding kamr mandi, Seijuurou pun menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan kepala serta tubuhnya diguyur oleh air dingin yang keluar dari _shower_, membuat rambut merah darahnya tersebut melekat semakin erat pada kepalanya.

Sepertinya jawaban akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya akan ia peroleh saat ia turun ke lantai satu, tepat di ruang makan. Seijuurou berharap kalau mimpi buruk ini akan cepat berakhir dan ia bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalnya, meskipun hatinya harus menahan perasaan sakit karena pengetahuan ia tidak bisa memiliki Tetsuya sebab pemuda itu sudah menjadi milik Kagami.

Setengah jam pun berlalu sejak ia bangun tidur dan mendapati ilusi aneh di hadapannya. Dan kini dengan tubuhnya dibalut oleh kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana putih berbahan kain itu, Seijuurou pun menuruni tangga dengan aura _regal_nya masih menguar lekat dengan tubuhnya. Ilusi yang aneh, begitu pikirnya ketika ia menatap dirinya dari balik pantulan beberapa kaca yang tersemat dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Seharusnya Seijuurou telah berusia 25 tahun dan tubuhnya secara tidak langsung sudah matang, serta jauh lebih tinggi dan tua dari tubuhnya sekarang ini, namun nyatanya ia tidaklah lebih dari dirinya yang berusia 16 tahun seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meskipun Seijuurou menemukan hal ini sangat aneh dan ia akan senang untuk memecahkan misteri ini sendiri, untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa mengikuti alur saja seperti yang Sakura katakan, ia harus segera menemui ayahnya yang tengah menunggu di ruang makan keluarga.

"Onii-sama... selamat pagi," sebuah sapaan yang hangat dan penuh akan kegembiraan di balik suara tersebut membuat Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali pada situasi yang tengah ia jalani saat itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Seijuurou saat ia mendapati Tetsuya yang kini tengah dibalut oleh seragam Teiko beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou yang masih membeku di ambang pintu besar yang menghubungkan ruang besar dengan ruang makan. Tanpa perlu menunggu apapun, Seijuurou pun merasakan sepasang tangan mungil dari orang yang sangat ia cintai tersebut melingkar pada pinggangnya sebelum tubuh mungil tersebut menempel pada dirinya. Tetsuya memeluknya dengan sangat mesra, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya perlakuan yang sering Tetsuya berikan pada Seijuurou sebagai seorang adik kepada kakak.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat duduk ke tempatmu dan lepaskan Seijuurou saat ini juga!" Suara tegas yang terdengar dari meja makan tersebut membuat Seijuurou menatap singkat ke arah sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku sang kepala rumah tangga di meja tersebut.

"Otou-sama..." gumam Tetsuya singkat seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Seijuurou saat itu juga, merasa tidak nyaman saat tatapan dingin dari sang ayah menusuk padanya.

Seijuurou bergeming di tempat, membalas tatapan dingin sang ayah dengan miliknya yang sama dinginnya.

"Masaomi-kun, jangan terlalu keras pada Tetsuya-kun, ia hanya senang karena Seijuurou-kun akhirnya bergabung bersama kita," ujar suara lembut dari samping sang kepala keluarga.

Duduk di sebelah kanan Masaomi adalah Sakura, wanita itu menempati tempat duduk yang seharusnya menjadi milik Akashi Shiori, dan tanpa sadar pemuda berambut merah itu mengarahkan tatapan tajam yang disertai dengan perasaan tidak suka kepada wanita yang memiliki paras hampir mirip dengan Tetsuya tersebut.

Tak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura maupun gertakan Masaomi yang terus memerintahnya untuk segera duduk atau mungkin ia tidak usah makan sekalipun, akhirnya Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri meja makan dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Tetsuya.

_Aku tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi, tapi aku akan mengawasi semua hal ini untuk mendapatkan petunjuk ada di mana aku sekarang. Semua ini adalah ilusi yang sangat gila, tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, _pikir Seijuurou saat keduanya melihat interaksi Masaomi dan Sakura. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu lekat, dan entah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan apa tidak namun Seijuurou bisa melihat bagaimana postur ayahnya sedikit melembut dengan kehadiran wanita itu di sisinya. Beralih dari pemandangan yang tidak sedap tersebut, Seijuurou pun kembali mengamati sosok Tetsuya yang tengah melahap beberapa sendok nasi gorengnya.

Sama seperti Tetsuya berusia 16 tahun, Tetsuya yang ini juga sama manisnya dengan orang yang sangat Seijuurou cintai tersebut, hanya saja remaja berparas manis tersebut memiliki aura penuh kelembutan yang menguar begitu lekat pada tubuhnya seperti apa yang terjadi sebelum kejadian di Teiko terjadi. Seijuurou bukanlah orang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari satu hal, untuk beberapa kali ia menangkap Tetsuya memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil penuh makna padanya, entah maksudnya apa namun yang jelas hal ini semakin membuatnya bingung.

Dinamika yang berbeda dengan semua yang ia lihat adalah ilusi belaka dan tidak pernah nyata pun membuat kepala Seijuurou berdenyut hebat. Angan-angannya masih mengatakan kalau apa yang ia lihat bukanlah hal yang nyata, tidak mungkin 'kan kalau sang ayah menikah dengan ibu Tetsuya dan membuat mereka berdua menjadi saudara, hal ini sangat gila bahkan untuk ukuran orang mabuk seperti Seijuurou. Rasanya ini semua adalah salah dari alkohol yang ia konsumsi semalam.

* * *

Hubungan yang komplek dengan sejumlah permasalahan yang mengikutinya pasti selalu ada di dalam kehidupan seorang Akashi Seijuurou di mana pun ia berada. Setelah dirinya tinggal di tempat ini selama sebulan lebih dan melihat semua yang terjadi di hadapannya dengan awas akhirnya dirinya pun mengambil sebuah kesimpulan kalau ia benar-benar sudah gila, dan Tuhan telah memberinya sebuah kehidupan yang jauh lebih kejam dari miliknya yang dulu.

Di tempat ini jangankan Seijuurou bisa memikirkan Tetsuya dalam sebuah hubungan penuh romantisme dengan dirinya, menyentuh remaja berambut biru langit itu pun adalah hal yang terlarang bagi dirinya. Semenjak pengetahuan yang nyata namun aneh membentang pada dirinya, Seijuurou hanya bisa menelan ludah saat ia tahu dirinya dan Tetsuya adalah sepasang saudara yang dihubungkan oleh darah, sepasang saudara kembar yang dilahirkan dari rahim Kuroko Sakura, atau Akashi Sakura sekarang ini.

Meski status saudara kembar antara dirinya dan Tetsuya terjalin dengan begitu kental karena darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka, bukan berarti perasaannya pada remaja itu hilang begitu saja. Dari gerak-gerik sang ayah dan 'ibu', Seijuurou bisa membaca situasi yang terpetak jelas di dalam keluarga besar Akashi meski dirinya tidak pernah bertanya maupun mengganggu salah satunya hanya untuk membeberkan informasi untuk dirinya. Sepertinya Seijuurou yang tinggal di tempat ini sangat mirip dengan dirinya, mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada Tetsuya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan remaja itu untuk menjadi kekasih mereka meski artinya mereka akan menjalani hubungan terlarang yang sangat dibenci oleh manusia tersebut.

Dari mendengarkan pembicaraan para pelayan yang tanpa sadar Seijuurou dengar beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia melintasi koridor dalam rumahnya, pemuda berambut merah yang mengambil identitasnya itu sedikit berbeda dengan dirinya meskipun sebagian besarnya adalah sama. Perbedaan itu terlihat jelas pada mental mereka, Seijuurou yang tinggal di tempat ini memiliki jiwa pemberontak dan terus melancarkan aksinya tanpa ada rasa takut dengan sang ayah, sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang semasa ayahnya masih hidup akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat ayahnya mengakui keberadaannya.

"Pemberontak dan merupakan ancaman besar bagi Otou-sama, andai saja aku bisa melihat semua itu terjadi," gumam Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri saat kedua matanya menatap bola basket yang tengah ia mainkan seorang diri tersebut. "Bodoh tapi mengesankan."

Lantunan kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya saat ia berlari menghampiri ring basket dan menembakkan bola itu ke dalamnya, tepat masuk dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, sebuah teknik yang ia miliki di tempat ini juga tidak sama ubahnya dengan milik Seijuurou yang asli. Jantungnya berdetak pelan di balik dada kirinya. Satu kali, dua kali, dan berkali-kali sampai pemuda itu meletakkan telapak tangannya sendiri di atas dada kirinya dimana sang jantung masih berdetak dengan lumayan keras, mengidentifikasikan kalau emosi yang ia miliki karena permainan singkat bola basket tersebut cukup membuatnya tergerak.

Ibunya adalah orang yang mengajarkan Seijuurou untuk bermain bola basket dan bagaimana ia mulai menyukai permaiann ini, rasanya akan sangat aneh bila Shiori tidak hadir dalam hidupnya sekarang ini dan sosok orang lainlah yang menggantikan sosoknya, cukup membuatnya tidak nyaman dan secara harfiah pula ia tidak akan mengakui Kuroko Sakura sebagai pengganti ibunya meski kenyataan di tempat ini berkata lain. Apakah ini adalah kenyataan atau hanya sekedar ilusi yang membelenggu tidurnya masih belum jelas ia ketahui, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan Seijuurou merasakan bagaimana pahitnya menjadi seorang pecundang yang terus ditimpa kegagalan demi kegagalan. Sungguh sebuah ironi yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, dari seseorang yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan menjadi bukan seseorang yang berharga..

"Onii-sama," suara yang begitu Seijuurou kenal itu tiba-tiba bergema singkat di dari sudut lapangan.

Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya, mengubur rasa gelisah serta gundah yang selama ini masih menghantuinya dari balik hatinya. Kedua mata heterokrom itu menoleh singkat untuk melihat sosok Tetsuya yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan kedua tangannya memegang sebuah handuk dan satu botol air mineral, sepertinya remaja berambut biru langit tersebut telah berada di tempat itu jauh sebelum Seijuurou mulai menyadarinya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri pula Seijuurou melihat Tetsuya memasuki lapangan basket, menghampiri sosok Seijuurou yang masih berdiri di hadapan salah satu ring bola basket dengan senyuman kecil yang terpatri di wajah manisnya itu. Tanpa menggumamkan apapun Tetsuya menyodorkan botol air mineral tersebut kepada Seijuurou yang menerimanya dengan kalem.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsuya? Bukankah seharusnya kau harus langsung pulang ke rumah daripada di sini?" Tanya Seijuurou beruntun seraya membuka tutup botol air mineral itu sebelum meminum cairan yang menyegarkan tersebut, _timing _yang tepat karena ia merasa sangat haus.

Dari sudut matanya yang tidak beralih dari sosok sang 'adik', Seijuurou terus mengamati sosok Tetsuya yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah handuk berwarna putih berada di genggamannya. Dilihatnya untuk beberapa saat lagi sampai tidak ada satu patah apapun yang keluar dari keduanya, hanya bisu dan kesunyian yang menyerang di bawah langit senja tersebut. Melihat dari gelagat Tetsuya, kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou sedikit menyipit meski ia hanya diam di tempat.

Sehabis dahaganya lega, pemuda berambut merah itu pun akhirnya bertanya juga, "Katakan saja kalau ada yang mengganggumu, Tetsuya!"

Perkataan yang tenang dan sedikit dingin, layaknya aliran air danau yang terkubur di bawah es Antartika selama ratusan tahun itu pun membentuk sebuah kalimat perintah. Begitu mutlak, tidak mengijinkan adanya uraian protes maupun penolakan dari pihak Tetsuya, serta menjanjikan sebuah hukuman bila sang obyek mencoba untuk meloloskan diri dari perintah tersebut. Persona yang Seijuuro perlihatkan adalah persona seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang berusia 25 tahun, seorang pemimpin yang ditakuti oleh mereka yang mengenalnya serta mengharuskan orang untuk tunduk padanya, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku, Onii-sama, aku hanya dalam perjalan pulang sebelum kebetulan melihatmu di sini," kata Tetsuya dengan suara setenang mungkin.

_Bohong,_ batin Seijuurou mencelos seketika kalimat yang penuh akan kebohongan dari Tetsuya terucap begitu saja, tanpa adanya saringan yang jelas dan hanya dapat membuat pemuda yang sebenarnya telah menginjak usia 25 tahun tersebut menggeram tertahan karena emosi aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di balik dadanya. Satu hal yang Seijuurou tidak sukai adalah seorang pembohong, seseorang yang lebih tepatnya membohongi dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan kalau mereka baik padahal kondisi yang sebenarnya tidak mengatakan hal yang demikian. Orang yang berbohong pada dirinya sendiri jauh lebih buruk dengan orang yang berbohong di hadapan Seijuurou, namun keduanya memiliki persamaan yaitu sama-sama berbohong.

Jemari tangannya yang tidak sibuk memegang botol air mineral tersebut akhirnya terangkat sedikit, menggenggam dagu Tetsuya untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu sebelum ia memaksa Tetsuya untuk menatap kedua matanya, membuat mereka bertemu sehingga Seijuurou dapat berbicara lebih leluasa seraya mengamati perubahan emosi yang tergambar pada mata biru langit tersebut.

"Kebohonganmu itu tidaklah manis, Tetsuya, dan kau tahu itu sebelum mencoba berbohong di hadapanku seperti itu. Aku membenci kebohongan," ujar Seijuurou, bibirnya melengkung sedikit untuk membentuk sebuah seringai tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya. "Aku akan bertanya lagi, apa yang mengganggumu, Tetsuya?"

Angin sejuk di sore hari itu pun berhembus perlahan melintasi tubuh keduanya yang masih berhadapan dalam posisi yang bisa dikatakan sangat dekat, meski demikian konsentrasi keduanya pun tidak serta merta beranjak dari lawan bicaranya sementara kedua pasang mata itu pun juga saling menyelidik.

Seijuurou bisa merasakan bulu romanya berdiri perlahan saat ia merasakan kedua lengan Tetsuya yang sedari tadi masih memegang handuk untuknya tersebut kini melingkar pada pinggangnya, namun keterkejutan yang merasuk dalam diri pemuda itu tidak bisa dibandingkan ketika 'adiknya' tersebut melakukan tindakan berikutnya yaitu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada diri Seijuurou seutuhnya dan pelukan tersebut semakin erat saja tanpa sepengetahuannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut sedikit tidak mengerti, seperti ada rahasia yang mengganjal dan hal tersebut adalah hal yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Semua ini tidak adil, Onii-sama...bagaimana mungkin Otou-sama bisa melakukan hal ini padamu padahal jelas-jelas semuanya adalah kesalahanku!" rasa basah yang Seijuurou rasakan di bahunya berasal dari air mata Tetsuya yang merembes di sana, cukup mengejutkan namun pemuda berambut merah tersebut tidak memberikan sedikit komentar akan apa yang terjadi.

Keterkejutan yang berkali-kali sungguh di luar karakter yang Seijuurou miliki, rasanya seperti orang bodoh yang menonton sebuah opera sabun dengan komentar bodohnya yang akan terlepas dari ujung lidahnya, yang tentunya akan mau ia keluarkan begitu saja. Hanya saja permasalahan tersebut sedikit beda bila dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, salah satunya adalah Seijuurou tidak mengerti akan apa yang Tetsuya katakan dan mengapa remaja berparas manis yang berstatus sebagai adiknya tersebut menangis di dalam pelukannya sebelum mengucapkan hal-hal yang aneh.

Selama sebulan belakangan ini Seijuurou terlalu sibuk untuk memerah informasi dari sana-sini serta meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia hanya hidup di dalam ilusi, sebuah hal yang tidak nyata dan tidak pernah terjadi sebenarnya, sehingga mengakibatkan Seijuurou untuk mencari cara bagaimana untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Hal ini pun menyebabkan interaksinya dengan Tetsuya pun menjadi sangat minim, dan kelihatannya Seijuurou menemukan kalau hal ini lebih baik untuk dilakukan sehingga di antara keduanya tidak akan terjalin ikatan yang nantinya akan menyebabkannya menjadi tergantung pada tempat ini.

Mungkin inilah yang terbaik, ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Tetsuya untuk kedua kalinya, ia sudah merasa cukup tersakiti pada kesempatan yang pertama karena tak mampu memiliki mantan teman satu timnya tersebut dan Seijuurou pun juga tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit yang kedua kalinya. Terlebih Tetsuya yang berada di tempat ini bukanlah Tetsuya-nya, bukanlah hal nyata yang sangat ia inginkan, semua terbilang semu dan tidak lebih dari mimpi yang ditimbulkan oleh minuman beralkohol yang ia konsumsi beberapa tempo yang lalu.

_Meskipun aku tahu kalau semua ini adalah semu, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat Tetsuya menangis seperti ini? Tidak...semua ini bukanlah hal yang nyata dan aku tidak hidup di dalamnya! _Seijuurou mencoba mengelak dari semuanya.

"Seijuurou-kun..." Kali ini Tetsuya memanggil namanya lagi, menghiraukan panggilan 'Onii-sama' yang sering ia ucap untuk memanggil Seijuurou. "Apa kau masih ingat dengan pertanyaanmu dua bulan yang lalu? Tentang apakah aku siap untuk memilih antara keluarga dan semuanya dengan hidup bersama Seijuurou-kun? Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya sekarang ini."

Pelukan yang berlangsung singkat pada tubuh Seijuurou pun terlepas, membuat Tetsuya menengadah dan menatap kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut. Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terulas manis di wajahnya, Tetsuya pun meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada pipi kiri milik Seijuurou, ia pun kemudian membelai kulit wajah tersebut untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang-matang, kalau aku tidak keberatan Seijuurou-kun membawaku pergi dari tempat ini. Asalkan dengan dirinya, aku rela. Aku tidak ingin Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama memisahkan kita lagi seperti sekarang."

_Apa? _Tanya Seijuurou dalam hati. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut sangat tahu akan ke mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, dan entah kenapa menemukannya diucapkan secara langsung membuatnya terkejut seperti ada sebuah sambaran petir di siang bolong. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya di tempat yang sama, namun selama ini dirinya hanya bisa hidup dalam penyangkalan kalau semua ini adalah ilusi, dan meskipun perkataan Tetsuya beberapa saat yang lalu telah menyadarkannya akan beberapa hal penting dirinya pun masih mengelak akan hal itu.

Semuanya datang secara tiba-tiba, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdenyut keras. Seijuurou yang tinggal di tempat ini ternyata memang menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Tetsuya seperti apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, dan mendengar dari perkataan Tetsuya sendiri ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau kedua orangtuanya yang ada di sini mengetahui akan hal itu serta berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, tidak heran kalau ayahnya selalu melemparkan tatapa penuh akan ketidaksukaan setiap kali kedua mata mereka bertemu, baik itu secara tidak sengaja maupun sengaja.

Kalau saja keadaan mental Seijuurou berada di tempatnya yang baik, mungkin ia akan mencerna semua informasi tersebut dengan pikiran yang terbuka dan memberikan solusi yang bagus, seperti membawa kabur Tetsuya dari tempat ini sehingga mereka berdua bisa memulai hidup baru hanya berdua saja, seperti apa yang Seijuurou katakan pada Tetsuya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi Seijuurou yang sekarang bukanlah Seijuurou yang hidup di dalam dunia ilusi ini, semuanya tidak nyata dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya meski dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam penyangkalan tersebut tidak ada gunanya.

Merasa hal ini terlalu pelik, Seijuurou pun menepis tangan Tetsuya yang masih membelanya serta dirinya pun mengambil jarak dari sang adik dengan kepalanya menggeleng untuk beberapa saat kemudian.

"Semua ini tidak nyata," gumamnya lirih, namun nada histeris yang keluar pun tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk semua ini, dan dalam artian singkat ia pun menghiraukan tatapan yang Tetsuya berikan padanya. "Tidak... semuanya hanya sebuah ilusi belaka!"

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya padanya, mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya, kedua kaki Seijuurou pun segera melangkah dari tempat itu setelah menjatuhkan botol air mineral yang tengah ia pegang tadi. Dan tanpa berucap apapun lagi, kakinya tersebut berlari kencang dari sana untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu ada di mana.

"SEIJUUROU-KUN!" Teriakan itu begitu keras dan berkali-kali terdengar, namun Seijuurou tidak menghentikan larinya sampai dirinya merasakan sebuah hantaman yang keras pada dirinya pun terjadi, membuatnya terpental dari tempat itu dan jatuh tersungkur pada aspal yang keras.

Warna merah dan hitam menghiasi pandangannya, kesadaran yang ia bangun pun berangsur-angsur memudar seiring dengan banyaknya derap langkah kaki yang terdengar menghampirinya, bahkan ia pun juga bisa mendengar Tetsuya memanggil namanya berulang-ulang dan menyuruhnya untuk terus berada di tempat itu.

_Berada di mana? _Tanya Seijuurou dengan lirih pada batinnya sendiri, tubuhnya serasa melemah dan pikirannya tak terkendali setelah truk besar itu menghantamnya dari depan, dan berangsur-angsur pandangannya pun berubah menjadi hitam, membuatnya tidak tahu lagi apakah ia berada dalam dunia penuh ilusi atau sebuah kenyataan kalau ia telah tiba di depan pintu kematian.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya

Author: Sky


End file.
